Be good for goodness sake!
by The Golden City
Summary: Christmas Steve is watching, and he isn't amused at all. When Marlene Suggests a harmless Christmas fun through the use of Secret Santa no one ever suspects the Hilarity, Romance and Awkward situations that will spring from it as they struggle to find the perfect present in time. Humanized with Pripper and Kico MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!
1. Chapter 1

**The following story will probably contain slash. But Meh, you're probably used to that by now.  
I also do not own Penguins of Madagascar because if I did, there would be a lot more of the thing that was previously mentioned.**

It was absolutely freezing outside. Ice hung from the tips of the trees and draped the bare branches in a glistening shroud that clung to the frozen wood. The grass was standing erect with silver, parts flattened down and crushed to form foot prints swerving off into the park. The sky was a flat sweep of grey, seemingly moments from caving in and spilling its heavy load across the city. People had their jacket collars up, burrowing into their clothes for even the faintest trace of warmth left lingering in the deep folds.

Across from them, up eight stories and behind an ice fogged window a hand rubbed at the glass to clear a look out space. A boy sat on a comfy window seat and sipped quickly at his warm hot-chocolate, the sweet plumes of steam rising to brush his face. He smiled at the people bustling about thought the cold swirling air and pressed his numb fingers further against his mug, remembering the bitter cold that had gnawed on them constantly as he had trooped across town and back.

"I still don't understand why anyone would want to go anywhere in this weather."

His dark blue eyes flickered from the woman across the street huddled in a puffer-jacket and fumbling with a cigarette in her gloved hands to focus up on the speaker. The man's face was drawn, dark brows furrowed over his pale blue eyes as if he was trying to determine some complicated math problem that would give him the answers he wanted. His long jointed fingers were cupped around a steaming cup of translucent pinkish water, the tiny wrists leading onto equally pale fore-arms with dark grey sleeves brushing at his elbows.

The boy smiled up at the older man. "Because it's Christmas Kowalski! No doubt there are a million and one things they have to do."

The only response was a silent raise of the eye-brows as he sipped at the hot strawberry flavoured tea idly.

"Do you know what skipper has planned for us this Christmas?" he asked.

Kowalski shrugged. "No more than you do. Though I suspect we'll just be staying here for another year."

The boy nodded and turned back to the bustling crowds. "That'll be nice. I mean, Australia was cool, but it just wasn't Christmas without the cold."

He nodded. "I suppose it is the things we are used to that we enjoy the most."

Before the boy could press the matter further the door opened and Rico shuffled in, eyes narrowed and mouth set squarely in to a grimace. He still had tan skin now, even in the middle winter where even King Julian had to use fake-tan to stay 'summer fresh'.

"Headache any better?" Kowalski asked, setting down his glass and approaching the other man. He shrugged and mumbled something barely understandable, shuffling from foot to foot in his fluffy purple slippers. Kowalski pressed a hand against his forehead. "Your fevers gone down which is a relief. Hopefully no more vomiting." He noted, removing it and pressing two fingers instead to the inside of his wrists and focusing on his black watch instead. "Pulse normal… You should be fine in about eight hours if you take two Panadol now and two more in four hours." He stated. "If your nose gets blocked again just use some more nasal spray."

The weapons expert snatched his wrist back. "Ank oo 'oc'or Ko'alski." He smirked, weaving around the taller male to walk over to the top cabinet and swing the door aside.

"I could easily get a qualification if I wanted to!" He warned. "And that's not the sort of tone you generally take with someone who was sitting up with you all night as you vomited into the toilet!"

Rico rolled his eyes and dry swallowed the two white capsules before sticking his tongue out at the scientist.

"Wow! So mature!" He snapped, turning sharply on his heel and walking back towards the couch stopping only to snatch his glass of pink tea off the table and sink into the arm-chair that's back faced where Private was sitting.

The front door opened and Skipper walked in, unwinding the scarf from around his neck and throwing it over the back of a chair as he nudged the door shut with the toe of his boot.

"Greetings Skipper. How was head?" Kowalski asked as the team leader quickly unfastened the buttons on his jacket.

The team leader shrugged his broad shoulders and he slipped his arms from the heavy black jacket. "Pretty good. No enemy activity over this part of the festive season apparently, which is actually putting everyone more on edge but no one really knows what to do about it either way." He stated. "I would tell you more, but then I would have to kill you."

Private giggled and the team leader set his piercing mid-blue eyes on him. "No joke soldier. You know how it is."

'Classified, Classified, Classified!' Rico mouthed behind him, clearly mocking the team leader for his well-known paranoia.

Private bit the inside of his cheeks to avoid giving Rico away and focused solely on his leader instead. "Speaking of 'The Festive season' is Christmas here again?" He asked.

The leader nodded. "Yes Private it will be, we don't really have enough leave for a trip anywhere. Not after Rico messed up the flight plans when we were on that mission to Romania." He added, scowling over his shoulder at the weapons expert who only shrugged and smiled eerily. "Anything important happen while I was gone?" He asked finally.

Kowalski made a faint thinking noise. "Not really. Nothing I can remember off the top of My head anyway."

Skippers eyes narrowed sharply. "What colour were Johnsons eyes?"

"Green."

"Good, now tell me the colour of their back-pack."

"Charcoal grey with a black stripe down the middle." Kowalski sighed. "Why am I answering useless questions about Johnson?"

"To make sure no enemy mind-wiped you." He replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the word to assume.

Then the door opened again and their upstairs neighbour was standing there. Marlene had olive skin and long thick wavy brown hair that was usually piled up in a messy bun on top of her head save for the bock fringe that covered her forehead and often dropped into her hazel eyes. She looked fairly defeated and not in the mood to put up with anything by the look of her sullen expression. "Can I come in?"

The four shared a quick but meaningful glance, hardly pausing as they read the eyes of their fellow team-mates.

"Sure." Skipper smiled, turning back to face the woman as she walked in and slumped down at the dining room table. Moments later Rico pressed a cup of tea into her hands and passed one to Skipper as well.

Kowalski stood up from his chair, unfolding his long legs and stretching with a long yawn before turning back to their female neighbour. "You don't look as if you're having a good day. Care to share?" He offered.

She blew out a puff of air upwards, ruffling her fringe as she closed her eyes. "I'm not, surprise surprise. Even after saving up every penny I could spare I don't have enough money for a plane ticket home for Christmas." She sighed. "This could quite honestly be the first time I'll have to spend it away from my family."

"Oh… I see." Kowalski mused. "So you're feeling homesick and facing bitter disappointment?"

Marlene looked up at the scientist. It was her 'I'm-this-close-to-dragging-you-across-town-and-beating-you-with-a-brick' look. "Yes. I am. And to top off this wonderful experience, I'm going to be alone on Christmas, aside from my bottle of vodka of course. Hooray for me!" She smiled bitterly.

Private sometimes hated how he always did this. Jumping into things instantly without thinking about it and winding up in some colossal trouble because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You can celebrate Christmas with us! We aren't going anywhere, right?"

Skipper shot him a look instantly, but it while it was the usual disappointed glare, there was actually a level of detached respect in his eyes. "That's a great Idea private. I mean, it is Christmas after all."

Marlene looked very surprised. "Oh guys, thank you, but honestly I couldn't-"

"You can and you will." Skipper corrected with a slight glare. "You have nothing to do on the 25th and we look like idiots celebrating it on our own."

The woman fiddled with her bun before finally nodding. "Sure. I'll come."

Private smiled broadly. "Oh Yay! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Then the door was pushed aside again and their _other _neighboursentered. Maurice was in the front, his dirty blonde hair messed up and ragged like he hadn't slept in a week. This was definitely different when you looked at mort who ran eagerly around the tallest male with an excited gait and wide eyes. King Julian stood proudly behind his advisor and grinned, and threw his arms wide. "Your king is here!" He proclaimed.

Skipper blinked impassively. "If I throw a stick will you go away?"

Maurice cleared his throat. "The great and mighty King Julian is here, to spread festive Christmas Cheer." He droned, sounding bored silly by the whole charade.

Private jumped as he felt an arm over his shoulder, head jerking to the side to See the King basically lying on top of him. "Are you liking the rhyme? I was the one who was thinking it up!" He boasted, before suddenly changing attitude and sitting back on the window-bay and snapping his fingers. "MORT!"

Within the next four seconds the eight year old had jumped in front of his King and was staring eagerly up at the feet on his head. "I'm a foot-rest!" He giggled gleefully.

Skipper groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Julian, would you just go away?"

The man appeared startled, bright orange eyes going wide. "You don't want me here?" He asked, lover lip quivering pathetically.

Skipper raised one eye-brow. "What? Was I being too subtle."

The king sniffed and lifted his nose into the air and stood. "Fine. I am knowing when I am not wanted." He huffed. "And to think I was going to be sharing all of my festiveness with you over the christmasy days."

Suddenly Marlene jumped up, her face bright and excited. "Oh my god! I know what we have to do! Seven sets of confused eyes turned to her and her smile only grew bigger. "Secret Santa!"

"Secret wha?" King Julian Asked, raising one eye-brow.

"Secret Santa. It's a simple Christmas gift giving game where the players' names are placed in a hat and everyone draws out a name and buys a gift for that person. The idea is that you get a gift for the person who doesn't know it's from you, and you at the same time receive a gift that is from a mystery person." Kowalski explained with a grin. "I've always wanted to try it."

His eyes lit up like a child's. "Yes! I am liking this Secrety santa game! I say we all play! Then, I will be the most secrety santa of them all!" Julian shouted.

Mort looked up with admiration in his eyes. "Yes! You are being the most bestest ever!" He cheered

Skipper shook his head. "No. Na-uh. No way. I am not getting involved if ring-tail is." He snapped.

Private frowned. "Oh come on skipper! Get in the spirit of Christmas! This will be fun!"

The team leader looked around at the gathered people. Even Maurice seemed interested by the prospect. Under the hopeful stares he caved. "Urgh. Fine." He growled.

Ten minutes later Marlene carefully shook the ice-cream container she had in her hand, attempting not to let the little scraps of paper fall out. "Who's first?" She asked, holding the container above her head and rattling it slightly.

King Julian pushed his way to the front. "As the King, it will be me that is going first." He stated loudly before dipping his hand into the names. He fished around for a while, before quickly snatching out the scrap of paper and clutching it to his chest. He pulled it back a fraction before smiling widely and slamming it back against his chest. "This person is to be having the best secrety santa ever!" He stated.

"Right." Kowalski sighed standing and crossing over to the girl. "I'll go next if it's all right, I was awake all night helping Rico vomit up everything left in his stomach and unlike him didn't get to sleep in all morning so I'm going to bed early."

"Take your pick." She stated, gesturing for the container.

He quickly picked the first piece of paper he felt and glanced at it. "Come on." He snorted as he ripped the piece of refill paper in half. "I was at least expecting a challenge."

"Don't be quite so cocky Kowalski." Skipper warned. "The bigger they are-"

"The harder they fall." He finished with a yawn. "I'm going to bed, if anyone needs me suck it up and deal with it."

Marlene felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to she mort looking up at her with big pleading eyes. "Can I be going next? Pleeeeeeeease?!"

She lowered the container and let the boy pick out his name. He read it slowly and then cheered. "Yay! I gotted-"

He was cut off as private slapped his hand over his mouth. "Mort! The whole idea is that you don't tell everyone who you got!" He urged.

Mort giggled loudly. "Oopsies! I am getting the bestest person ever!"

Private sighed and picked out his own one, looking at it with a look of anticipation. "Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!"

Rico went next, and only stared incredulously at his before walking off to let Maurice take his place.

"I gotta tell you Marlene. This has to be one of the best Ideas I've ever heard of." Maurice chuckled, fishing out a name and reading it quickly.

"No problem. I'm guessing it saves you from buying for King Julian for once?"

He smiled wryly. "You have no Idea."

Skipper stepped up with a deep-set scowl. "I really don't like this." He stated as he pulled out a name. "I can tell this is just going to end in disaster, like that game night you tried."

Marlene raised one eye-brow as she let the last name fall into her palm. "It was great until we ran out of snacks if I remember correctly."

"Just you wait."

"No Skipper." She laughed. "Just you wait. This is going to be awesome."

**ITS BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS XD**

**Well anyway, it's probably a bit early to be starting this but I want it to be finished by Christmas… so… You know. **

**ANYWAY… I thought I'd do something a little different in this story when it comes to romance. I want you to help me! So review with some pairings you want to see happen! undoubtedly there are some that I probably won't do and there are some that I'm leaning towards because they just fit with the story but nothings set in stone yet!**

**Also I need two villains to be romantically involved. So Review with any two villains (Excluding Dr Blowhole, because he's just to boss to be just ignored when spotted) that you want to see canoodling. (CoughSavioandClemsoncough) The one with the most votes will win. **

**Also, yes, I did put all their names in a hat and draw them out in order to get who they are secret Santa's too. Lol I'm weird.**

**Merry November everybody XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My sincerest apologies for not updating this sooner, But I went to a lake! Then I dislocated my knee-cap dancing because it actually is possible for someone to be that uncoordinated. And before you start thinking no, it wasn't professional dancing. I was just dancing in my room alone… because I'm that cool XD  
Either way or upside down (Lol wut?)I want to thank SkipperPriavte for taking time out to tell me they wanted some Skivate. You get your wish! :D  
Also to thank Asmith137! If it's Kico you want than why the heck would I not agree to that! I love Kico! Kico, there shall be much!  
I Also want to say thanks to the two guests who commented with the exact same three words, only in a different order. It honestly made my day XD **_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, My Attempt to break into the studio was foiled when my rappel rope broke on me and I fell from the side of the building.**_

The sunlight bore weakly down on the city scape, desperately trying to shed some warmth onto the people brave enough to venture outside into the cold swirling air of the morning, their breaths sending hot plumes of air into the space in front of them. The diluted sunlight worked its way between the drawn lengths of grey fabric to spill onto the carpet and messy dark blue blanket thrown roughly onto the bed, shielding the drowsy body coiled up under it. The slash of light splitting the darkness of the room travelled up over the bed to streak across a pale face.

Kowalski opened his eyes slowly, hissing angrily at the harsh sunlight scalding his retinas and snapped them shut again. He shifted and rolled over, burrowing his face again into his pillow with an annoyed moan. He enjoyed sleeping, it was one of the things you seemed to miss out on when you had this job and his ever spinning mind. The sheet was cold around him now and he balled it up under his chin trying to transfer some of his body warmth into it so he could doze off again. He briefly realized that one of his socks had come off during the night as he rubbed his bare toes against the fluffy clad ones on the other foot.

'_Bloody sunlight.' _He thought bitterly. '_I should invent some kind of invention thing that will polarize the windows at the push of a button so they don't let the light in anymore.' _He knew he wasn't sharp at the point of being woken up, his mind still trying to flick the switches to turn his cognitive functions on properly, but it was like groping for the light switch in an unfamiliar dark room. But while he was grasping at straws for the science knowledge he knew he had he was hit over the head with a blunt realization.

The digital clock on his bedside, from where he had seen it only briefly, had read 9:55. There was _sunlight _streaming in from between the curtains and it wasn't a rally of tennis-balls to the sensitive part of his body walking him up. Instantly his hand reached up under his pillow, shifting around between the two layers of fabric with a drowsy clumsiness. Upon ending the search and coming up blank he rolled onto his back and breathed out, eyelids fluttering open slightly.

It happened every time. Every time they were allowed the day off or left to sleep in his first worry was that somehow the resident psychopath had managed to smuggle the batteries from their leader's alarm-clock under his pillow. He'd done it before, and needless to say Johnson had been less than impressed by what had been done and his punishment would have been running a basic training completion scenario solo had Rico not owned up minutes before the simulation was set to run.

Johnson must have been pissed about something else as well because they_ both _had to run the course regardless. The whole time they had been stumbling through the dark avoiding next to 48 near deaths, screaming back and forth about whose fault it was.

Looking back on it now he still wanted to beat the fool with a lead brick for nearly killing them both, but at the same time had to admire the audacity of the joke and his bravery for owning up and preparing to take a challenge that had a 62% mortality rate.

Kowalski yawned and smiled contentedly up at the roof. It was true, he knew the most about the weapons expert, after all for nearing on three years he had been the only other person he could relate to. When Rico had joined the team only three months after he himself had they quickly bonded together, no doubt because they were both outsiders in an environment they hadn't been subjected too before.

"Therefor finding him a present should be easy as picking a lock." He chuckled, pushing himself up and swinging his legs around the side of the bed to stuff his feet into the worn slippers on the floor and throw a robe on over his pyjamas. "Something that explodes should do."

It wasn't until the scientist had shoved his door open that he heard the yelling.

"I don't care! Kowalski said that you should be fine by today! What happened soldier? Explain!"

Entering the room the first things he noticed were that the toaster was throwing another fit, The Clock was running at least 20 minutes fast and that Rico had managed to make his sickness worse. His skin was the colour of condensed milk, there were dark smudges under his eyes and he was sweating despite the cold in the room indicating that the fever had come back.

Kowalski tilted his head to the side and piped up. "Sorry Skipper. I didn't account for this."

The team leader looked up from his side of the table and raised one eye-brow questioningly. "Didn't account for what Kowalski? What is it you couldn't have possibly have accounted for?"

"The unpredictability that is a virus. No doubt it's just mutated slightly and Rico's White blood cells didn't recognise it as the same fever he had before." He approached with the muted scuffs of his slippers against the carpet and pressed the back of his hand against the weapons expert's fore-head. "It shouldn't hold him back as much as it did before, but only tests would be able to confirm that." He moved his hold to his wrists and checked his pulse, noticing the dark streaks over his hands.

Skipper scowled, eyes narrowing to chips of mid-blue. "Don't bother, training's off today anyway." He sighed irritably, snatching his metal mug of scalding coffee from the counter and stalking towards the balcony door.

Rico lent his head against the table with a soft moan, eyes screwed up in pain. "An oo Walski."

The scientist raised one eye-brow and braced his hands against the table, leaning over to look his sickly team-mate in the eye. "Yes, I agree, It was a good lie wasn't it?"

He smiled with that familiar crooked grin, "Oor oo 'lever." He chuckled, voice taught and much huskier than usual.

The scientist shrugged and walked over to the cabinets, swinging them open and looking half-heartedly inside. "It wasn't terribly difficult, your symptoms are the same and knowing your penchant for art coupled with the smudges of charcoal on the inside of your wrists and on your fingers you are drawing on the roof again." Rico's brows furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head towards him inquiringly. "I've been reading how to think like Sherlock. I think Skipper would enjoy it, it's a pretty good read. But back to the statement, you were drawing weren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I see?"

"Nuh-huh."

"I was expecting that." He sighed, closing the door and turning to face his team-mate again. "You are obviously talented, I could tell that from the time you drew all over the big White-board down in HQ, but you never show your work to anyone, why?"

The maniac shrugged, leaning his head heavily into his hands. "No 'ood."

Kowalski snorted. "Sure it isn't. You drew a very accurate drawing of Skipper in under 3 and a half minutes on a white-board with a nearly empty red marker, I'm pretty sure it would be fantastic."

"Walski…" A warning note had entered his voice now, a clear signal to the tactician that this would be the time to drop the subject.

He raised his hands as he swung open the cupboard again and pulled out a box of cereal. "Fine! Fine, I won't mention it again… Cereal?"

"Nup."

He paused for a moment, leaning against the counter and looking blankly ahead. "Do you remember that second basic training completion run we had to do after you stole the batteries to Johnson's clock?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded anyway. "Yup."

"Do you recall what it was called? I know the first one was the water mill simulation and Skipper told us he'd done the dark confines Simulation… what was that last one?" He chewed his lip before hitting the bench with a cry. "It was the one room Simulation."

Rico rolled his eyes with a quiet scoff and lent his head forward again, moaning yet again. He sat up again sharply after something smacked him on the back of the head. "Quit whining and take some pain-killers for Einstein's sake." Kowalski chided. "It's not rocket science." He smiled, "And I know that for fact."

"_Pshhhhhh. _'Ame."

He sneered slightly, pale eyes flashing with cynisim. "Rich coming from the one of us that will most likely be retching into a bucket by 3 in the afternoon."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ok my elves! We are needing to be getting down to the business of sorting out the secrety santa gifties for Our Secrety Santas! And by _ours_, I mean_ mine,_ the beautiful Marlene."

Julian stopped his pacing for a moment to clasp his hands together under his chin, bright Amber eyes going dreamy and distant as he stared out the window. "Yes. It is having to be the bestest present ever, then she will agree to be my queen and we shall live happily ever after. So I am needing the Ideas!"

Mort raised a hand, practically jumping up and down on the floor as he pinned his eyes yellow eyes on his king. "OOH! I am knowing King Julian!"

He stopped, shot a pointed look at the eight year old and curled his lip slightly. "Yes?"

Mort dropped his hand and shimmied his torso a little bit as he spoke. "You should get her some chocolates, because everyone likes chocolate!"

"Mort! That is being… Not a bad idea actually…" He mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I am supposing that would be nice, but then she may be getting the fatties, and we cannot be having that…

Maurice closed his eyes, leaning slightly to the left and resting his head on the dusting cloth in his palm. He really wasn't in the mood for King Julian's nonsense this morning, not after his late shift at 'the kingdom' and while there was cleaning to do around the apartment. There was just not enough hours in the day to deal with the lunatic, keep an apartment habitable and run a shift as a bar monkey until late. All he could hope for was that Roger got over his sickness and returned to his night work soon.

"Maurice?!" He grunted slightly, opening one eye lazily.

"Hm?"

The king propped a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes. "You should be paying attention more Maurice, I was asking what you would be thinking the ladies would be liking. Not that you would be having much experience in that area."

A loud giggle bit off his angry shout and mort bounced over the back of the couch from where the king had obviously kicked him. "It's funny because it's true!"

"What about flowers!" He snapped. "You considered flowers?!"

The king frowned. "They are not being permanent enough for my tastes. I am needing something that is saying 'I am kingly and royal and far too amazingly amazing for you, but I am still liking you,' You know?"

"What about a book?" He offered drowsily. "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Oh be coming on Maurice! You are not even trying anymore!" He pouted.

"Sorry my king, but I'm dog tired. I need a rest." Quickly something snapped together in his head. "What about a trip to the museum? There might be something there to give you an idea."

Much to his delight the Kings eyes lit up and he did a little jump. "Ooh Yes! I am liking that place! So many shiny thingies and maybe the talking egg is being there! MORT! Hurry up you slow! We are going to the Museum!"

"Ooh Goodie!" The boy cheered. "An outing!"

Maurice smirked slightly as he rose from the couch and grabbed his coat before following after the now raving king. With any luck this would get him too shut his pie hole for more than two minutes and give him a helping hand on his own secret Santa. After all, what the heck do you get for the intellectual who basically seemed to know everything already?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Marlene couldn't help but raise an eye-brow, there really wasn't any Christmas item you could buy anymore that wasn't dumped in glitter or tinsel. She placed the glitter covered ceramic Santa back down on the shelf next to the others, and peered slightly between the cracks in the shelves to glace at her shopping companion. He was smiling faintly at a snow-globe of Santa being stuck in a chimney and looked up from under his dark curls to meet her eyes.

"Don't you think it's so cute?" He laughed, shaking the glass dome slightly before putting it down, leaving the white flurries to slowly settle in the glycerol and water mixture.

She shrugged, talking a small step further down the aisle to be faced by hoards of reindeer in all sorts of different outfits. "I suppose. But even you have to admit it gets a little corny after a while." She smirked, holding up a lawyer reindeer.

He grinned. "Yeah, but that's half the fun of it."

"What?" She asked, raising one eye-brow. "Seeing crap-loads of Christmas themed paraphernalia?"

"No." He stated, leaning through the shelves to grab the reindeer. "Laughing at it because you know it's paraphernalia. Also I must applaud your use of the word Paraphernalia."

She laughed. "Yeah, blame Kowalski's 'Word a day' Calendar. Next thing you know I'll be blowing up toasters and making tiny jello monsters."

Private rolled his eyes fondly and placed the stuffed animal down to inspect what appeared to be a set of Christmas shot glasses, humming the tune of snoopy's Christmas in time to the music in the small store.

Marlene narrowed her hazel eyes faintly at the boy, mind whirring as she again tried to figure him out. This was turning out to be much more difficult than she had first imagined it being. She knew Private well, but apparently not well enough to conjure up a meaningful gift for her Secret Santa. Carefully she put back the bouncy ball she'd been throwing backwards and forwards and strode forward to catch up to the soldier.

"So, anything you're really hoping to get this Christmas?" She asked, deliberately not looking him in his dark blue eyes as she pretended to inspect a set of wine glasses. Not like she didn't have enough of those at home anyway.

He shrugged, one hand absently pulling his oversized knit jumper back onto his shoulder. "There's one thing I'd absolutely love, but it's not like anyone would be able to get me that." He sighed, looking up at her meaningfully.

She pursed her lips and nodded. "I know what'cha mean. Still, is there anything else?"

Private stopped momentarily, looking hard at the decorative snowflake in his hand before shaking his head. "It's more about the giving than the receiving. I just really want to get my Secret Santa something that matters."

"Tell me about it" Marlene muttered, flicking a bobble headed Father Christmas.

Private was frowning now, looking at her seriously through the gap in the shelves. "It's really hard! I mean, most people would thing he would be so easy to buy for, but it's so difficult when you really want it matter." He looked away, cheeks flushing a bright shade as he rubbed his hands together anxiously. "It _has _to mean something to him."

Her hazel eyes widened suddenly, mouth dropping open slightly in shock. "You got him, didn't you!"

He grinned awkwardly, Marlene quietly screaming as she darted around the edge of the shelves and grabbed him by his upper arms forcefully and span him around. "You did! Oh my god!"

He pulled away and pressed his hands against his freckled face. "Marlene!" He protested. "You're not supposed to know!"

She snorted. "Yeah, just like I'm not supposed to know you stole his sweater, but I saw right through that one."

His face flushed darker and she scoffed, linking one arm through his. "You are useless at keeping secrets Pri, so don't even deny it! Plus, its cute and I've always wanted a Gay Best Friend!" He burst out laughing as she swept them out of the store. "Now I have someone to talk to for hours on end about shoes." She added with a cheeky smile.

"Fine!" He giggled. "But you can't tell him!"

"I promised!"

"You promised!"

"I promised, and I'll promise you again!" Marlene said, grasping his free hand and linking his pinkie finger with hers. "I pinkie promise to never, _ever _tell anyone about your feelings for a specific person who shall remain nameless."

"Thanks Marlene." He smiled, taking back his hand.

She waved it off broadly, stepping sharply to the right to avoid being crushed by a woman tearing through the mall on her mobility scooter. "It's nothing. Now! After the trauma that was that store, I think I need a decent coffee and a muffin."

"Marlene!"

"Yeah, yeah." She snorted. "I know I said I'd do a diet and all that stuff, but its Christmas!"

He frowned at her, eyes watching her carefully. "Ok, fine. But only because it's Christmas you hear me!" He stated heavily.

"Of course!" She laughed, nudging him with her elbow. "Look at you, so deep in your role as the gay best friend already Pri!"

He let loose another round of laughter as she dragged him away again, the sound of his joyful giggles threatening to drown out the blaring sound of 'Hark the Herald Angles Sing' Sounding over the Mall intercom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Ok… this is not going to be done by Christmas, but whatever, it's just for fun after all XD  
Please feel free to tell me what you thought, even if it is just pointless hate, because that makes me laugh, by leaving a review. It would be really appreciated :D**_


End file.
